Joker (Batman: The Brave and the Bold)
The Joker is a central character and one of the main antagonists of the 2009 TV series Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He was voiced by Jeff Bennett who is most well known for voicing Johnny Bravo of the titular cartoon show. History In "Game Over for Owlman", Batman's archenemy teamed up with the Caped Crusader to defeat Owlman when the villain was upstaging his own crimes. At first, Joker seemed to become good, saving Batman's life and even saving a child from getting killed in the crossfire. Eventfully, however. he joined Owlman when he gave him an opportunity to kill Batman at last. During the fight, he and Owlman ended up trapped in wax. As Owlman was returned to his dimension in bondage, the Joker, alongside the other bad guys, were sent to prison. The Joker did comment that he enjoyed working with Batman before being loaded into the paddy wagon, restrained in a fashion similar to Hannibal Lecter. This results in Batman thinking that even someone like Joker can redeem himself. However, he changes his mind after Joker declares that next time, he will defeat Batman once and for all. In "Legends of the Dark Mite!", the Joker makes an appearance as an illusion in the 5th Dimension. He was bowled over when Batman bowled Tweedledum and Tweedledee into the villains. He appears again in "Hail the Tornado Tyrant!" where he is being tailed by Batman and Green Arrow. He was defeated by the combined efforts of Batman and Green Arrow. He also makes a cameo at Arkham Asylum in "Mayhem of the Music Meister!". The Joker appears again in "Death Race to Oblivion", in which he, Batman, Green Arrow, Plastic Man and Woozy Winks, Huntress, Guy Gardner, Catwoman, Black Manta and Gentleman Ghost are chosen by Mongul to race against his champion Steppenwolf for the fate of the planet. He ends up getting arrested by the heroes at the end of the episode. He also featured as the main villain in the episode "Emperor Joker" a partial remake of the "Emperor Joker" storyline in the comics in which he acquires Bat-Mite's limitless powers and uses them to reshape reality in his image. However when he is tricked into entering Batman's mind he finds himself in a world were Batman doesn't exist, meaning he is sane, and relinquishes his powers to escape. He appears again in the episode "The Knights of Tomorrow!", which was entirely a fiction story written by Alfred Pennyworth where an aged, dying Joker trains a new successor in a plot of revenge against Batman. He reappears in "Joker: The Vile and the Villainous!" which shows the world through his eyes and shows that he and Batman are very much alike. He helps villains and crooks and they look up to him the same way Batman does with heroes. He foils Batman's plot to make Gotham safer but was sad when Batman saved his life. He reappeared again in "Night of the Batmen!" where he ends up taking advantage of Batman's injures along with several of his fellow rouges before Batman defeats him while in a mech suit. Gallery Images 1000px-BTBATB Emperor Joker 01.jpg|Emperor Joker Char 20672.jpg|Joker Mite, a creation of Emperor Joker. The-Joker-Rises.jpg Batman_The_Brave_and_The_Bold_-_Emperor_Joker_-_Where's_The_Fun_In_That_.jpg|Joker's Villain Song Where's the Fun in That Videos